Big Game
by AboveMillions
Summary: So Danny and them have a Lacrosse Game but Scott gets sick so Danny has to fill in for him. Just a Dethan one-shot. With the side of Isaac/Allison and Aiden/Lydia. And maybe some Scott/Stiles. Enjoy!


**I JUST GOT THIS IDEA and I want to write it cx Enjoy yourselves..**

**-oOo- **

"I don't get why you quite Lacrosse in the first place," Danny whined as Ethan was getting dressed for his game.

Ethan shrugged, "I don't know. Guess it's not my kind of sport."

"You're a werewolf, what isn't you sport?" Danny said bluntly.

Ethan chuckled, "I don't really like Lacrosse, I only joined so I can get close to you."

Danny smiled and gave Ethan a quick peck, "Cheese ball."

Ethan winked, "My specialty."

Danny grinned and rolled his eyes, "Alright, I have to finish getting ready."

Ethan chuckled and nodded, stepping back.

"Mahelani!"

Danny and Ethan both turned and saw the coach walking his way towards them.

"Yeah Coach?" Danny asked.

"I need you to fill in for McCall,"

Danny knotted his eyebrows together, "But coach, Scott plays the attacker. I'm just a goalie. Plus, who would take my place?"

Coach waved him off, "We'll find someone. And Scott's busy. He said it was important? I don't know, but I do know, is that you're going to go out there and do your best, yeah?"

Danny sighed, "Yes coach."

Coach grinned, "Thata boy."

Danny continued getting dressed and got a little nervous. And he knew Ethan could tell.

"Dan," Ethan said softly. Yep, he knew, "C'mon, you'll do great."

Danny sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Yeah, I hope."

Ethan grinned, "You will."

Danny smiled and put on his shirt before putting on his cleats.

"There," Danny huffed, "I'm ready."

Ethan gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Alright, I'm going to go on the bleachers with Allison and them."

Danny smiled and nodded, "Alright."

Ethan grinned before giving him a kiss, "You'll do great," And then he walked out of the locker room.

Danny sighed and walked over to the group of other players and waited for them to call them out.

-oOo-

Ethan Gently made his way to he group and smiled.

"Hey," Ethan said, smiling.

Aiden lifted his head that was resting on lydia's head and looked at his twin.

"Hey, thought you'd be late," Aiden teased.

Ethan scoffed, "And miss my boyfriend's game?"

Aiden laughed, "Alright well, Scott's sick and Stiles is taking care of him."

Ethan nodded and looked past Aiden and Lydia and saw that Isaac had his arms wrapped around Allison and they were laughing and smiling.

Ethan grinned. For now, everything was perfect. Everyone was in a perfectly healthy relationship. There weren't any enemies, no one was going to get hurt, well some people might get hurt in the game, but nothing life threatening.

Just then, the speaker began to talk, "We have our guests, the Spartans!"

The team ran out from an unknown direction, hands up and cheering. Some people booed and some cheered.

"And," The speaker continued, "We have Beacon Hills Cyclones!"

Just then, Beacon Hills High best players began filling the field.

The night was ringing with cheers, screams, and shouts.

Ethan stood on his toes and searched for his boyfriend. He saw him standing in the middle of the feild, chatting with the person who was replacing him as goalie for the night.

Ethan smiled and planted back on his feet.

"Wooo!" He cheered, clapping with everyone else.

Aiden turned his head and looked at him with a grin.

"He's a good player, you know," Lyida spoke up, placing her hands on Aiden's arms that were wrapped around her.

Ethan smiled and let out a sigh of content, "I know."

It was a cold night, so everyone was wearing a jacket but Aiden, Ethan, and Isaac wore a thin one. Wolf body heat and all.

"Go Danny!" Lydia yelled, grinning at her friend.

Danny turned his head and saw his friend grinning at him and giving him a thumbs up. He locked eyes with Ethan as he blew him a kiss. He chuckled and blew one back right before the whistle blew and both teams went on separate sides and gathered into a circle.

"Are we ready?" Coach asked quite loudly.

Everyone nodded and Coach pulled away from his team and looked at the coach from the other team. They nodded to each other and both teams broke up and they got into their positions.

"Ready!" The referee called, putting his whistle to his lips. Then he blew it.

Everyone moved. The ball flew from on side to another. Danny caught it and ran down the field.

"Go Dan!" Isaac cheered.

Danny looked to the side and saw that one of his teamates was waving his stick, signaling for him to pass it to him.

He gave him a nod before stopping and quickly turning and then tossed it to that teammate. They smiled and ran down the field a few people from the other team chasing after him.

Danny took a few deep breaths before looking at the bleachers and saw Danny grinning from ear to ear at him.

He smiled and ran to catch up with the guy who has the ball.

Once he was next to him, the guy instantly threw the ball at him and he quickly threw it in the net and made it through.

The crowd was cheering and people stood and jumped.

"Woo! Danny!" Allison cheered.

"Woo!" Ethan yelled, smiling and clapping.

"That's my human," Ethan muttered quietly but Aiden and Isaac caught it and laughed.

"What?" Lydia asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Did we miss something?" Allison asked, examining Isaac.

Aiden chuckled and shook his head right when the whistle blew, signaling the second round had started.

Allison and Lydia shrugged and focused on the game, deciding to question them later.

Danny's eyes followed the ball and saw that it landed a few feet away from him. His eyes shot around and he figured he could go for it.

He bolted after it and a player from the other team noticed and glared before racing after him.

Ethan stood up, concern spreading through his body.

Danny paid no attention to two other bodies coming at him and a player shoved him roughly with his shoulder, causing him to flew back and land on the ground with a hard thud.

He grunted at the impact and closed his eyes tightly, groaning at the pain and clenching his teeth.

The referee blew his whistle, calling a time out and Coach raced to Danny's side.

Ethan was about to go out there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Aiden shake his head.

He groaned and looked back at Danny and bit his lip hard, hoping he was okay.

"Danny," Coach said as the younger male opened his eyes.

"Coach?" He asked.

"Hey, yeah buddy, okay now, do me a favor, okay? Tell me how many fingers I'm holding up."

Coach held up three fingers and Danny squinted and tried to focus.

"Four?" He asked.

"Say three," Coach said.

"Uh...three?" Danny said.

Coach grinned, "There ya go!" He patted him on the back and stood up. He have the referee a thumbs up and he blew his whistle as Coach helped Danny stand up.

Danny stumbled a bit but quickly shook it off.

Everyone was cheering and clapping, proud that he can go on.

"Danny!" Ethan yelled, grinning. Danny turned his head and looked at him and smiled.

"Good job," Ethan whispered, even though Danny couldn't hear him.

Danny went back into his position and then the game continued.

After ten minutes, the game was tied and this was the last round.

Danny had a focused look on his face and crouched, getting ready to charge when the whistle blew.

One it went off, he grabbed the ball before the other player can blink and raced down the field.

Him and another teammate tossed it back and forth before Danny caught it again right in front of the goalie.

He glared at the goalie as he was crouched and twisting his stick, as if he was silently challenging him, which he was.

"C'mon Danny," Ethan whispered, his knees bouncing.

Then Danny went for it. He held his stick back and threw the ball as hard as he could. It was like it went into slow motion and the ball barley skimmed the goalie's stick before hitting the back of the net and bouncing back.

Danny and his team cheered along with everyone else as the whistle blew, signaling that it was the end of the game and Beacon Hills High won.

Everyone from the bleachers ran out to the field, still cheering.

Ethan quickly ran and pushed passed people until he made it to his sweaty boyfriend. He grinned and ran up to him, picked him up and spun him around.

"You did amazing!" Ethan said into Danny's shoulder.

Danny laughed as Ethan put him down and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Thank you."

"How's your back?" Ethan asked, getting into worried mode.

Danny chuckled, "I'm fine, Eth. Just going to be sore for a few days."

Ethan sighed of relief before leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Hey Danny!" Danny and Ethan pulled away and saw the other jogging towards them.

Lydia was the first to pounce on him and squeeze him to death.

"Lydia...can't...breath..." Danny gasped out.

Lydia laughed and pulled away.

"You did great!" She gushed.

Danny smiled and laughed as everyone else continued complimenting him.

"Alright, I'm going to head to the showers, I'll be back in about ten minutes," Danny said as everything cooled down.

Ethan nodded, "Alright, I'll wait by the car."

Danny nodded and gave Ethan a quick kiss before jogging towards the boys locker room.

Ethan sighed in content before walking to the front of the school.

-oOo-

Just like Danny said, it only took him around ten minutes to take a shower and get dressed.

Lydia, Aiden, Isaac, and Allison all went him a while ago but some people were still waiting on the other players in the parking lot with him.

Once he saw Danny walk out of the school, he smiled and met him half way.

"Hi," Ethan whispered, wrapping his arms around Danny's neck and resting his forehead against his.

Danny chuckled, "Hello," He placed his hands on Ethan's waist and closed his eyes.

Ethan then pushed his lips gently on Danny's and they shared a soft kiss. The didn't care that people were looking at them. They never did.

Once they pulled away and just started at each other, a guy from the team they payed against yelled, "Fags!" As he was passing by.

Ethan growled and took a step forward but Danny grabbed it forearm.

"Babe," He warned.

Ethan turned and stared at him, "But he-"

"He's not worth it," Danny whispered, cutting him off.

Ethan sighed and let his body relax.

"C'mon," Danny urged, pulling him to the car, "I wanna go home and cuddle."

Ethan smiled and walked to his side of the car as Danny went to the passenger side. He slid in, and waited for Ethan to get in.

Once he was in, he started the car and pullout out of the school's parking lot.

"You really did do great," Ethan said after a minute or so.

Danny turned his head and looked at him with a smile, "Thank you."

Ethan smiled, "Does your back still hurt?"

Danny sighed and nodded. It really was. Like a lot. He was sure there was going to be a nasty bruise in the morning.

"Here," Ethan said, holding out his had.

Danny giggled and grabbed his hand but just a few seconds later, the pain in his back had gone.

He stared at Ethan in shock, who was still casually looking at the road.

Then Danny moved his eyes to their connected hands and saw black veins shooting up Ethan's arm.

He gasped and looked back at Ethan, who had a grin on his face.

"How'd you do that?" Danny asked as Ethan was finished.

Ethan chuckled and glanced at him for a second before pulling his eyes back on the road, "Just something that comes with being a werewolf. I can take away your pain. But, if I go too far and I take away too much pain when you're seriously hurt, then I could possibly die."

Danny's eyes widened, "Wait, what? You can die?"

Ethan chuckled, "Yep," He said, popping the 'P'.

"Ethan!" Danny yelled, scared that Ethan's taking this so lightly.

"Whoa, babe, it's okay," Ethan said. He pulled over and shut off the car before fulling turning his body to face Danny, "Listen, I know what the consequences are if I go too far. But Danny," His eyes welled with tears, "What if something happened to you to the point to where you're in too much pain to bare? Don't expect to not take all that away. If I get hurt, than so be it. I just want you to be safe."

Danny looked at him, his own tears falling down, "I'm okay though right now Eth. I promise."

Ethan gave a teary chuckle, "C'mon, I want to take up that cuddling offer."

Danny smiled and gave him a kiss before Ethan started the car and began driving down the road again.

**-oOo-**

**I'm done c: Well, I hope you like this! My cousin, Laura, got to have a little sneak peek cx Only cause I love the child c: SO HERE YOU GO LAURA! ^-^ **

**Till next time!**


End file.
